


heart says yes, mouth says no

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Yeol, M/M, Romance, Slytherin Prefect Baek, and i think thats it, attempts at smut if you squint hard enough, hard to get baek, harrypotterau, intensely loyal chanyeol, lots of flashbackssss, sesoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Prefect Byun Baekhyun gets asked out by his favorite (see: sarcasm) student - Gryffindor quidditch team captain Park Chanyeol.





	1. 1/2

_First year…._

“Let’s be friends, Byun Baekhyun.” is what Baekhyun hears while seeing a hand extended towards him, asking for a shake. A friendly palm waiting for his to make a pact, a connection, a thing called friendship. A word that never really meant anything to the eleven year old him. 

Baekhyun looks up to see the owner of said hand and he sees him - the boy everyone was gushing about in the train earlier. Baekhyun’s eyes linger on the larger than normal ears, wide eyes, moving downwards to see a teeth rich smile directed at him. The other boy has a height that towers over him and many of the other first year students and an undeniably handsome face. No wonder he gathered so much attention earlier, Baekhyun muses. 

Park Chanyeol is what they called him, Baekhyun remembers. He might have heard the Park name mentioned once or twice before during parties attended by the upper class of society, whispered to willing ears who are thirsty for juicy gossip. Merlin knows that other people’s lives is all they ever talk about. Apparently his dad, who came from a prominent family just like Baekhyun’s, married a muggle witch and that made him exiled from this social circle and a favorite topic in social gatherings. 

It seems that despite being outcast by the (obnoxious) purebloods, the Parks are doing well on their own, even a young man like him can see that. Baekhyun has witnessed how this student in front of him managed to get all the attention that he as a Byun should’ve had. Growing up in his household, Baekhyun was made to believe that everyone would bow down to their name even with the changing times, as being from a well-known family that can trace its roots back to the Medieval times still equals to respect from the society which appears to be the same case of Mr. Park.

Needless to say, growing up in a society that always aims at kissing his rear, being ignored because of Park Chanyeol was a big surprise for Baekhyun and a little painful for his ego too. To not garner attention from his soon-to-be school mates, not that he feels entitled for it, is something Baekhyun is not used to. 

So looking at Chanyeol who was so famous earlier - what is so special about him anyway? - Baekhyun swore to do something about it. From that moment on, Baekhyun resolved that this person standing before him shall be his rival, even if deep down he also craved for the warmth Chanyeol seemed to exude. His father always told him that being a Byun entails making connections only to those worthy of their name and title so, looking straight in Chanyeol’s eyes, he ignored the hand being offered to him with a lifted eyebrow. 

Baekhyun walked straight to the Great Hall to wait for the sorting without looking back, leaving Chanyeol as confused as one could ever be. He was just trying to be nice, he reasoned. Taking back his outstretched hand, Park Chanyeol watched as the tiny kid he wanted to befriend because he saw him all by himself in the train walked away. His friends warned him not to when he earlier asked them who the cute kid was, now he guesses this is the reason why. 

Baekhyun to nobody’s surprise - at least to those who know who he is, which is probably half of the student population - was sorted into Slytherin. Of course, Chanyeol had to be sorted into the rival house, Gryffindor, much to Baekhyun’s satisfaction. 

Thus, started the Byun-Park rivalry that everyone in the entire school - students, professors, even the paintings - knew about and, honestly, were tired of. 

 

_Fifth year…._

 

It was supposed to be an another ordinary day for Baekhyun, another day of catching students, deducting points, being his wonderful self and, cue screams, glaring at the silver haired, tall elf that he considers the bane of his existence. 

Park Chanyeol, the Gryffindor quidditch team captain that thinks he’s a blessing to everyone in this world. _Well, news flash - he isn’t._ Baekhyun grumbles to himself, when will my morning ever be peaceful? 

Every morning members of the taller man’s fan club will gather around him and watch him eat. Dreamy sighs and exaggerated giggles will be heard during this too. You would’ve thought that others would lose their appetite over this but no, in fact, they’re all busy, secretly glancing at the giant as well. Even all the professors look at him discreetly, for Merlin’s sake. 

Normally, Baekhyun would’ve sent a sarcastic remark or two over the Gryffindor table, but he just isn’t feeling it this morning. Flashbacks of what happened last night just made him scrunch up his eyebrow even more. 

 

“What are you frowning for so early in the morning, my beloved prefect?” Jongdae cheekily asks him while seating himself beside him on the Slytherin house table. “And why are we not witnessing a lively lovers’ quarrel today, eh?” 

He even wriggled his eyebrows at him. Sending a glare towards his friend, Baekhyun asks, 

“What are you even doing here? Lost?” Clutching a hand to his chest, the annoying face of his best friend changes dramatically to say, “Ouch! Hurting your best friend’s feelings so early in the morning.” 

“Why are you so dramatic so early in the morning? Do you want me to take away some house points for you?” Baekhyun threatens while picking up a toast and applying some jam over it and putting it in his mouth. 

“You can’t do that! That’s abuse of power, Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae loudly exclaims, gathering the attention of those near them and, of course, upon hearing the name, even the silver haired giant turned their way. 

A quirk of an eyebrow was sent his way from the giant once their eyes met. Unwilling to deal with any drama so early on a Monday morning, Baekhyun just lowered his head and ignored him. He didn’t want a fight to break out right now, he was having a relatively peaceful day too. 

And, of course, since their leader, the center of their universe, the sun to their planet, Park Chanyeol was giving his attention somewhere else, everybody in his posse of fangirls and fanboys turned their attention to him and his friend. 

Exclamations of, “oh, it’s him again”, “it’s that prefect again”, and “what did he do this time again” from these annoying girls made it to his way. Rolling his eyes at their sheer stupidity, Baekhyun quickly finished his breakfast and dragged his still overreacting best friend away. 

Not without protests from said best friend who was resisting his dragging and sending an “Oh, hey, Chanyeol! Nice morning today, right?” his way, confirming that yes, Chanyeol’s staring at them, and probably the entire student body as well. Of-fucking-course. This day just keeps getting better. 

Why did he have to be friends with someone from the same house as Chanyeol? 

“Oh, hi, Jongdae! Looks like you’re in a hurry.” He hears the giant say to his best friend. 

They even had the guts to have a conversation. 

“I-” before Jongdae got to answer his friend, he was already dragged out of the Great Hall by his brunette friend. “Okay, what just happened?” “Nothing.” Baekhyun answers while avoiding his eyes. 

“That certainly wasn’t nothing, are you what - on your man period or something? Actually no, you probably would've chewed Park’s head off if you were-”

“-Ouch! Why did you have to hit me that hard?” Jongdae pouts while rubbing his arm that just got punched by his slightly shorter friend. Damn, he sure knows how to use those knuckles of his. 

“What got your knickers in a twist, _baby?_ ” Jongdae teases his still frowning friend. 

_“So what do you say, baby, wanna go out with me for real?”_

“Baby, that’s right, you’re doing good…” 

“Damn, baby.”

“Baby, go out with me.”

Baby… baby… baby….

“Hey, _baby-”_

“Don’t call me that!” Baekhyun shouts, shrugs off his best friend and runs in the other direction. Jongdae is left confused and worried, his best friend really is being bothered by something but he isn’t telling him what. 

Once he gets back to his senses, Jongdae realizes that his best friend is already out of his sight. Oh well. Shrugging it off, he goes back to the Great Hall to eat his breakfast. He can just ask (force) Baekhyun to tell him about this later. 

/o/ ❤ \o\

Baekhyun runs and runs, and runs until he can’t run anymore. He enters the first classroom he sees vacant and slumps by the door. Thoughts of last night keep on plaguing him. 

The silver haired man kissing him like his life depends on it, pushing him to the wall and kissing him so deeply he literally can’t breathe at their secret hideout where they always meet at the wee hours of the morning. 

“Baekhyun” he whispers in the darkness, kissing his mouth like his life depends on it. Sucking on his tongue, his breath and sometimes Baekhyun thinks even his life force with the passion he’s being kissed with. Chanyeol runs his tongue at the roof of his mouth, exploring its insides like he owns it. Chanyeol always kisses him like this, like it's the last time they’ll ever kiss, and damn if that doesn’t make Baekhyun want to jump off a cliff and stop all these feelings. 

Chanyeol detaches his lips to move onto Baekhyun’s neck, and the smaller one obeys, moving his head so that the other could have better access, sighing. “Baek… Baby.” he hears the other whisper while sucking a patch of his skin, making Baekhyun’s breath hitch. Looking down and seeing a mop of silver hair, he doesn’t answer but just runs his fingers through the silken locks, making the other groan. 

Baekhyun is overwhelmed with emotions, he can’t say anything, so he just pulls on Chanyeol’s hair and connects their lips again in another passionate kiss. Eager kisses are what they always share in their secret rendezvous so why is he suddenly feeling all these strange emotions of wanting this to be more than a night tryst. 

Every midnight, at the secret alcove near the Slytherin dungeon is where they secretly seek each other. This started when one argument turned too heated, he didn’t know who started it and who ended it, but all Baekhyun knows is that it was too much. Too hot, too much enthusiasm, their anger towards each other expressed in another way. 

Their lips separate and both of them try to catch their breaths. Lips still nearly touching, bodies so close they can both feel how fast their heartbeats are, Chanyeol’s hands on Baekhyun’s waist, holding him so close. 

Too much, this is too much for Baekhyun, so you can’t expect him to react right to what Chanyeol says next. 

Moving close to his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine and causing weird fluttering in his stomach. 

“Go out with me, Byun.” 

Panting, he answers, “What?” 

Chanyeol moves back to look at him, putting a hand under his chin to pull his face up, eyes meeting, he gives the shorter brunnette this smile. 

This smile that Baekhyun knows is different from what he usually shows his fans, friends, the professors and everyone around him. No, this one is different. Baekhyun knows this smile is only for him. 

It’s soft, seemingly sending a message neither him nor the owner of those lips are ready to admit to themselves. The smile that always makes Baekhyun’s fast beating heart almost stop. Skipping a beat, several beats, he sometimes thinks his heart might as well stop beating entirely. 

“Go out with me, Baekhyun? Be my date this coming Hogsmeade weekend?” Chanyeol asks him, looking at him softly, baring himself to him. 

And what does Baekhyun do? He pushes away the man who just bared himself to him and he runs. 

Away from the man who keeps making him feel all these weird emotions, away from the thought of finally being able to be with him in public, away from all these possibilities. 

Because he’s scared. And will always be.

 

And as he slept that night, another fear struck him. What if this time Chanyeol stops running after him? 

 

“Baekhyun?”

Startled, Baekhyun stares up to see that the giant elf, as he likes to tease him, is now standing before him. He must’ve been too deep in his thoughts since he didn’t even hear the door opening. 

“What are you doing here, Chanyeol? Did you follow me?” he sassed. That’s his defense mechanism when it comes to this guy. He snaps and shouts, and fights. Anything to not let his real emotions show. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Chanyeol sheepishly answers “yes”, while avoiding the other’s eyes. An awkward silence settled in between them which is unusual since they usually argue with each other or rip each others clothes off, there's no in between. Baekhyun thinks they haven't even had a proper conversation yet. 

“Ah, you see... I was just wondering why you ran out earlier…”

Baekhyun would never admit that it made his heart skip a beat. 

“Why are you interested in my whereabouts now? Huh, Park?” 

Hearing the usual spite in his voice, Chanyeol starts to relax. Although he would never say he was worried to the man before him, he’s glad nothing is wrong with the midget. 

He was being extra obnoxious earlier to elicit some kind of reaction from the other but having no results made him worry. Seeing and, well, feeling the usual spite in the other’s words, he doesn’t worry anymore. Although he is a little bit sad that the events of last night seem to have been forgotten by the other. 

Oh well, he can try another time. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Byun. I wasn’t in any bit interested. I was just curious about why I wasn’t attacked by your usual insults. I thought you were going soft on me and I can’t have that - who else would entertain me?” He says while smirking at the slowly fuming Slytherin. 

“Park Chanyeol, you!” 

“-oops, save that for another time, baby, I need to go now.” 

“Stop calling me that!! Do you want me to deduct points from your house!?” 

Laughing at the comment, Chanyeol sends a wink in his direction and his only-for-Baekhyun smile before slipping out the classroom door, an obvious skip to his steps. 

Again, Baekhyun would never admit how much he likes seeing that smile on the giant’s handsome face or how happy it made him, deep inside. 

Clearing his throat and shaking all these feelings away, he slowly makes his way out of the room too. He’s almost late to his first class, he just hopes Jongdae won’t bug him too much. 

/o/ ❤ \o\

Returning back to the dorms after his round, Baekhyun is nothing but tired. He hasn’t met up with the giant for their little adventures after that Sunday night and, well, Baekhyun kind of misses it. He knows the other is busy with his practice, tomorrow is the big game after all, but he can’t help but think that it also has something to do with what happened the last time. 

His rejection of the offer. He must’ve been the first or maybe even the only person to have rejected going out with the other. But he just doesn’t want to be another one of his conquests. 

He wants to be…. ugh, he doesn’t know. 

 

He’s confused and scared. Scared to admit to himself that he might have started to feel something else for his enemy. 

Sighing, Baekhyun settles in his bed and goes to sleep, hoping he doesn’t dream of him tonight. 

Or actually hoping he does, knowing that in his dreams he can be free to be with him. 

 

/o/ ❤ \o\

“Hey, Park, excited for the game?” Sehun asks Chanyeol from behind him. They’re already in their locker room, changing for the game in a few minutes. “What are you so happy about, Oh Sehun?” He just answers with a question. 

“Nothing much really,” the other student dubbed as his twin tower tells him. Chanyeol observes him carefully, he seems too… energetic for today’s game. Usually he’d be sporting his signature poker face and act like the game’s nothing which actually makes Chanyeol sometimes worried as the captain. 

“Nothing, huh... From the way you’re acting it doesn’t look like nothing.” Making a show of pretending to deeply think about it, Chanyeol quips, “I don’t think a certain someone would appreciate being called nothing.” 

Sehun chokes on the water he’s drinking, hastily wiping the water that spilled from his mouth, he stutters, “Wha… Ho… How did you-”

Stopping on his way to the door, the silver haired captain answered his team member, “About what? About the owl eyed midget with whom you’ve been sneaking around for a while now?” 

The younger one’s blushing amused Chanyeol, “I haven’t been sneaking around with him!” he exclaimed indignantly. “I’ve been trying to ask him out.” he says softly while looking down on the floor. 

Looking at the tiny smile full of affection on the other’s usual poker face, Chanyeol can’t help but give the other a small pat on the shoulder. He couldn’t imagine that this was supposed to be the freshman he had to take care of two years ago. Oh, how time flies. 

Chanyeol’s sort of adopted baby brother, who was always subtly sticking to his side, is now in love. Seeing the happiness radiating from the other when he looks up again makes Chanyeol think about how nice it is to fall in love. 

If only his own midget would give in and give them a chance. 

“He said he’ll go out with me on our next Hogsmeade visit, hyung.” Sehun says enthusiastically but lowers his voice, “if we win this game.” With a bit louder voice he exclaims determinedly “So we have to!! Understand, hyung!!! You have to earn lots of points and I’ll make sure to catch that snitch!” Sehun says all fired up which made his captain laugh at how cute the other was being. 

“I’m glad this relationship has good effects on our team. I was worried you might be missing practices from now on. No such thing, Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol quips, making the younger one pout. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Chanyeol slings his arm around the other’s shoulders and they make their way to the quidditch grounds. 

Arriving and seeing the house colors of green-silver and red-gold, adrenaline pumps into Chanyeol's veins and he stares at the cheering crowd in awe. This is what he likes about playing Quidditch. The joy this game could bring to a number of people. 

Of course, his eyes landed on the green-silver part of the stadium, wishing that Baekhyun was there. Then he spotted him - a mop of brunnette hair wrapped up in his house colors and their eyes met, undeniably sending a different kind of energy through his body. 

Looking at what his hyung is looking at, Sehun followed his eyes and saw Baekhyun. The Slytherin prefect was staring right back at Chanyeol. Who would’ve thought. 

Snickering to himself, Sehun removed the arms around him and, before going to the rest of his team members, told the silver haired giant, 

“Ask him out after we win, hyung.” 

Hearing this snapped Chanyeol out of his trance and he turned only to see that the other was already gone. That brat. 

“I was already planning on it, Oh Sehun, no need to tell me what to do.” he whispers to himself. After one last look at the stands and at Baekhyun who is obviously avoiding his eyes this time, he also makes his way to his team. 

It’s showtime. 

/o/ ❤ \o\

Baekhyun wakes up with a mixture of dread and excitement. Today’s the big game - the championship between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Although he might deny and act otherwise, he is excited for the game. Not because he’s interested in the game itself but because of a certain someone he hasn’t seen in a few days. 

This didn’t come from him but Chanyeol looks the coolest when he’s up there and commanding his team, leading them to victory. Even though it’s against his own house this time, he’s secretly rooting for them to win, for him to win. 

Chanyeol’s always the happiest when his house wins. He looks so radiant and proud and Baekhyun just wants to see that expression on his face. 

Normally he watches the game hidden behind the taller students but this time he’s gonna watch it from the front stands together with his housemates. He can always use that as an excuse anyway. 

While on his way to the pitch, Baekhyun encounters Kris, the Slytherin team captain. He’s not acknowledging him and walking straight ahead to avoid him since they’re really not friends despite coming from the same house. 

“Oh, hey, Byun!” Baekhyun closes his eyes, breathes out and schools his expression before turning around and facing him. 

“Yes, Wu, what do you want?” Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow when the other slowly makes his way towards him. 

“Won’t you wish me luck for the game today?” 

Baekhyun immediately notices Kris’ teammates and some of the student population of Slytherin watching the exchange. It isn’t really a secret how the other is ‘pursuing’ him due to what Kris claims are real feelings of affection for him, but Baekhyun knows better. He knows this was just because of a bet going on between Kris and his friends. 

“And why would I?” Baekhyun asks, sending a smirk the other’s way. 

“I, your most favorite in this entire school, will kick Park Chanyeol’s ass today. As a thank you for kicking your enemy’s ass, how about being my date for this coming Hogsmeade weekend?” Kris asks with this obnoxious look on his face that Baekhyun hates so much. 

Kris sends a wink to his teammates and to those watching, causing smirks and taunts to be sent their way. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun wants to pick up his wand and curse the hell out of this person but sadly he can’t because he’s a prefect and that’s against the school rules. 

So he settles with, “Are you sure you can defeat Park? The greatest player in our school right now?” Baekhyun immediately turns his back and continues his way to the grounds, knowing that the egoistic team captain is fuming right now and leaving all the students watching in silence. Who knew that Byun Baekhyun would ever support Park Chanyeol? 

Byun Baekhyun: 1, Kris Wu: 0. 

S /o/ ❤ \o\ G

The game was a pretty intense one as expected from the championship between two rival houses if even a non-fan like Baekhyun is pretty much hyped up and nervous for the results. Everyone around Baekhyun is cheering for their respective houses, screaming their voices hoarse and sometimes jeering at the other team. The game was almost at a tie with Gryffindor leading by just 10 points, by just one quaffle sent to the goal post by Chanyeol. Baekhyun smirked just remembering Kris’ reaction when it happened. Idiot thinks he’s the best when he isn’t. 

Although Chanyeol was from the other house, Baekhyun can’t help but notice that a few of his housemates were definitely cheering every time the other scores much to the obvious displeasure of their own captain but who cares about him when the other house’s captain was much more good looking. That’s what his housemates are shrieking about ever since the game started, and under normal circumstances Baekhyun wouldn’t even so much as think they’re right but this time he does. In fact, he even knows and admits (just deep inside, not out loud) that they’re right. Chanyeol is very handsome right now, he is shining and in his element and Baekhyun can’t help but feel more butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

And dare he say it? Falling a little bit more….. 

From the moment the game started Baekhyun’s sole focus had been on the silver haired captain of the other house. Baekhyun can’t help but be amazed by Chanyeol, the Gryffindor captain and Hogwarts’ current number one chaser. Baekhyun followed all his movements as much as he could and he can’t help but admire the way he commands his team to make the best teamwork he has ever seen (he isn’t really watching the other team), shoots those quaffles past Taemin, the Slytherin goal post guard (what a technique, everything just goes flying past the other student), and the way he deflects those bludgers being sent his way (now those balls are fast and it looks like they are thrown with such force he can’t help but be worried).

Way too many bludgers if Baekhyun is right in his observations. 

Finally taking his eyes off Chanyeol, he follows the direction where those mean balls are coming from and he sees Kris with this very determined look on his face which upon closer inspection is for the bludger he’s about to hit. Once Baekhyun realizes what it's for, his gaze alternates between the two captains, staying longer on the silver haired one. Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun watches in worry as a bludger is sent to Kris from one of his teammates and, aiming at the other occupied player, he puts all his force to send it Chanyeol’s way. 

Eyeing the black ball flying through the air straight to its target, Baekhyun feels like his heart stopped beating in worry. The idiot better look up in time, or, better yet, Kris should get the direction wrong, or his teammates warn him about this oncoming ball, what are they even doing up there?!?! This is why Baekhyun isn’t a fan, what if he gets hurt? Baekhyun doesn’t think he can live with that. 

Apparently, it wasn’t only him who was watching the Slytherin captain and everyone simultaneously let out a gasp when the ball flew. Everyone then screamed to gather the other’s attention while Baekhyun was speechless about what is about to happen. 

Chanyeol was watching for the quaffle to be sent his way so he can send one again through their goal post so he was distracted and preoccupied. Not to mention Sehun was also getting ready because the snitch was about to be released into the field any moment now although he seems a little bit distracted to Chanyeol’s confusion. While craning his neck, Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s eyes met with the other seemingly alarmed and even started waving his arms, making the captain confused. 

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol tried to shout at the other but that was drowned out by the screams getting louder. Chanyeol thinks the snitch must’ve been released then if the crowd is getting more energized by the game. 

“Chanyeol! Park, watch out!”

Suddenly, a voice so familiar entered his eardrums and made him turn his head just in time to see an approaching bludger. Thank god for his constant quidditch practices, as he was able to dodge it on time even if it left him a little unbalanced. Clutching his broom tightly, Chanyeol scans the crowd to look for the brunette that saved him at the last moment. If he hadn’t heard his voice, he probably would’ve been hit by the bludger which definitely would’ve knocked him off his broom. 

He wonders why his voice was the one he heard through all the screams that were reverberating throughout the pitch. Is this an indication of how much the other means to him? That despite all the noise and chaos he will always hear and react to the sound of his voice? 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Sehun shouts from beside him, effectively making him focus again on his surroundings. “You should stop spacing out like that! You almost got hurt, hyung!” 

Ruffling the other’s hair, gosh he could be so cute sometimes, Chanyeol laughs at the younger and shakes his head. “Yes, boss. Now go back to your post, you have a snitch to catch and we have a game to win.” He jokingly dismisses the other. 

“Aye, aye, Captain Park!” Sehun says and flies back to his earlier post on the look out for the little gold ball which would signal the end of the game. 

Half an hour after going back to the game, the Slytherin team is down by 50 points after an aggressive Chanyeol scored points after points much to the displeasure of the other side’s captain. The worried brunette on the bleachers is also starting to calm down after seeing the way the tall man played after that move that almost became an accident. People surrounding him, who are obviously fans of Chanyeol, are all displeased with their own captain and are rarely cheering for their team anymore. Baekhyun smirks, happy with this. Looks like Chanyeol is more important than house loyalty to these students, eh. The effects you have on people, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks while shaking his head. 

When the snitch got released, all the team members got on edge, wanting to score more to make the gap higher and cheering on their seekers to catch it. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, anticipating who’s gonna win the game but not even ten minutes later a shout rang out in the pitch. Just as Chanyeol sent in another quaffle, Sehun shouted in triumph, having caught the sneaky little golden ball. Everyone on the Gryffindor side erupted into cheers, students jumping around and even professors, Professor McGonagall in particular, showing pleasure with this win. 

All the players slowly descent to the grounds with the winning team members hugging each other out after. The defeated team all went to them to shake hands and congratulate them except for one - Kris who upon landing immediately went back to the locker rooms. This couldn’t dampen Chanyeol’s mood though so he just focused on thanking those that went to congratulate them. 

“Hyung, it’s time.” Chanyeol hears this whispered in his ear. He looks at Sehun and nods, taking a deep breath, he scans the slowly dispersing crowd. Using his towering height as an advantage, he quickly locates the one he was looking for and he slowly makes his way to him. 

Everyone, seeing that he’s focused and serious, made a way for him and when they saw where he was going, the noise started to lower in volume. Baekhyun, who was slowly making his way back to the castle absent mindedly, wearing his poker face and all, realizes that the crowd started to lower their voices. Looking up, he sees the tall captain of the winning team coming to in his direction. 

Seeing that he has no way out because he was surrounded by students, Baekhyun stops walking and stands straight, fauxing confidence even if he really isn’t feeling it. Chanyeol after seeing this couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the other’s cuteness and stopped almost two feet away from the other. 

Their eyes meet and Baekhyun swears his heart stopped and that no one else matters in his world right now because Chanyeol is looking at him with this soft look in the eyes that he likes so much. The other opens his mouth and Baekhyun prepares himself for some snide remarks thrown his way for the loss of his house. He was even ready for a rebuttal. 

Opening his mouth for a sassy remark, Baekhyun was cut off when he hears the words he did not expect to be spoken again soon and in front of all this crowd. 

"Go out with me, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks him with this hopeful look in his eyes. 

Despite the loud cheers around them as Gryffindor just won the game and from the game’s mvp asking his nemesis out, Baekhyun hears nothing but the erratic beating of his heart. Sees nothing but Chanyeol, the Gryffindor team captain, his enemy and the reason why his emotions are in a haywire right now. 

Staring at those beautiful orbs he secretly likes so much, Baekhyun couldn’t help but drown in all these emotions sending his brain into a chaotic mess. He almost says yes, he wants to say yes - 

But - he can’t. 

"No, I won't, Park." What are you doing to me? Why am I feeling this way? 

He wouldn't let Chanyeol have this effect on him. Turning back and finding another way as the taller is blocking this path, he immediately makes his way back to the castle completely missing the forlorn look Chanyeol was sporting after hearing his answer and seeing his back turned to him and walking farther and farther away. 

And even the silence of the entire student body after what they've just witnessed. Park Chanyeol asking his nemesis out and Byun Baekhyun rejecting him in front of everyone. They would’ve thought it was another prank made to agitate the other party but they know it wasn’t. They can feel it wasn’t.


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak what your heart desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hello!! this was supposed to be a christmas gift but life happend and i wasn't able to finish this on time haha but its not too late to wish you all a happy 2017!!! May this year be good to all of us. Also, gotta give my thanks to evy and jade for helping me out and jaja for encouraging me to finish this!!

The hot water combined with honey oil with drops of strawberry essence is making Baekhyun feel relaxed and somehow forget about what just happened earlier. Being asked out in front of the whole student body by someone who is now considered a hero after winning that game and rejecting him was not a good experience.

The silence surrounding the pitch after he said “no” and the dejected face of Chanyeol before he dashed off into his hiding place. Although his thundering heart may have drowned out everything around him, Baekhyun knows everyone present heard his _‘no.’_

Baekhyun admits he feels guilty about doing that, he could’ve scorned at Chanyeol for _“being too cocky now that you’ve just won the game, Park?”_ or just laughed at his face and brushed it off as a joke. But no, he couldn’t. Instead Byun Baekhyun, the _almighty,_ Byun Baekhyun decided to run away.

 

And boy, did he run fast.

 

Now here he is, basking in this hot bath that’s always an effective way to calm himself. What he did earlier was the right thing to do, Baekhyun knows it but does he believe it? Wholeheartedly and wholly?

 

_Because why his heart is aching so bad he thinks it’s about to disintegrate into a million pieces?_

 

Baekhyun splashes his hand in the water out of frustration. “When will you stop thinking about that goddamn Park Chanyeol?!!” He loudly asks himself, words echoing inside the enclosed walls of the prefects’ bathroom. “Stupid… perfect… Gryffindor… ugh.”

 

The prefects’ bathroom, although the only place that could calm Baekhyun right now, his secret hiding place, is not safe from memories. Memories of him, memories of Park Chanyeol.

 

He was supposed to be nothing to Baekhyun, just another annoying Gryffindor who he shouldn’t have acquainted himself with.

When did nothing start to be…. _this?_

 

What even is _this?_ Baekhyun himself doesn’t know.

 

Closing his eyes and distinguishing control to his mind, Baekhyun couldn’t stop the thoughts and memories that bombarded him.

-

_Baekhyun’s trying to relax after a hard and long day of submitting endless homeworks, deducting points, fighting with Park and seemingly unending prefect rounds, when he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around him. Hearing the door close and the water splash, Baekhyun was already expecting the owner of said hands. Opening his eyes and looking back he sees Chanyeol grinning down at him before giving him a peck on his nose._

_“Why did you start without me, baby?” Chanyeol asks, pursing his lips and childishly whining. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes at this and lets Chanyeol manhandle him until his back is against the taller’s chest. Leaning back, Baekhyun once again closes his eyes, feeling and letting Chanyeol’s heartbeat calm him._

_After a few minutes, Baekhyun asks, “What took you so long, giant?”_

_“Hmmm…” Chanyeol starts, tightening his hold on Baekhyun. “Why? Did you miss me that much already?” He teases._

_Baekhyun scoffs at this and turns his head to glare at Chanyeol. The taller chuckles and again pecks Baekhyun, this time on his lips. “Sorry, baby, quidditch practice took so long. Members want to make sure we win against your house this weekend.”_

_“What is so good about quidditch anyway?” Baekhyun asks back, still glaring at Chanyeol, more so when the other just laughed harder after hearing this. “Nothing, Baek. Nothing is good about quidditch when I have you in my arms like this.”_

_After a few more minutes of them just relaxing and inhaling the strawberry scent (Baekhyun’s favorite) invading the whole room, Baekhyun completely turns around and straddles Chanyeol’s lap, hand toying with the ends of the taller’s hair, with a mischievous smile announcing,_

_“Now, Park, do what you came in here for.”_

_“Your wish is always my command, baby.” Chanyeol smirks before slanting his lips onto Baekhyun’s. Plump lips fitting Baekhyun’s thin lips perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, without fault. Meant to always be together, never wanting to be apart. Chanyeol nips at Baekhyun’s lower lip, causing Baekhyun to let out a gasp, the latter taking this chance to better explore the smaller’s warm cavern._

_Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol lets go of his lips and trails kisses down his neck, mouthing and sucking each piece of skin he encounters. Baekhyun’s hands that were on Chanyeol’s shoulder were now grasping Chanyeol’s hair. Baekhyun tugs it just the way Chanyeol likes it, causing the other to grunt directly into his ear. In retaliation, Chanyeol sucks the skin below Baekhyun’s ear, the area he’s most sensitive in and bites it, making sure a mark stays after their little midnight tryst._

_“Park…., don’t be an asshole… Ahh-…” Baekhyun scolds Chanyeol. The latter just chuckles and completely ignores his rule to never leave a mark. Chanyeol is a possessive man, there’s nothing Baekhyun can do about that._

_Their lower bodies are grinding against each other, splashing water out of the tub, moans and the smell of Baekhyun’s favorite oils invading the bathroom. Chanyeol’s hands go lower and fondle Baekhyun’s cheeks like it is a gift from the heavens. Because let’s be honest - it is, and the silver haired captain is just making sure it knows it’s appreciated._

_“Ahh…. Hnng… Merlin Chan….” Baekhyun’s lovely moans are getting louder and louder as he feels Chanyeol’s fingers get closer to his special area. “Why, baby, feeling good?” Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun bites his neck in revenge._

_“Getting possessive now, aren’t we?”_

_“Shut up. Park, and just do-…” Baekhyun never gets to finish whatever he was supposed to say because Chanyeol suddenly pushes his finger completely inside, successfully silencing the smaller. Ignoring the burn for the sudden intrusion even if the oil mixed in the water already serves as lubricant, just focusing on the pleasure, Baekhyun leans in and kisses Chanyeol again on the lips, moaning into Chanyeol’s mouth._

_The prefects’ bathroom on the third floor is really a good place to do anything - bathing, relaxing and… extra curricular activities. Ever since Chanyeol snuck into the bathroom, while he was taking a bath back then when their arrangement started, to at least enjoy this together at least once a month. Sometimes Chanyeol would just go come straight here after quidditch practice, knowing Baekhyun’s already inside, waiting for him, even if the other won’t admit it._

_“God…. Baekhyun…. why are you so hot?” Chanyeol grunts, still preparing Baekhyun. Clouded with lust and pleasure, Baekhyun just whimpers in reply with the occasional whispers of Chanyeol’s name._

_“Are you ready now, babe?” the panting captain asks. Baekhyun just nods in reply, preparing himself for what he deems as the best feeling in the world, feeling full and complete every time Chanyeol enters him._

-

Baekhyun’s close to touching himself when a loud cackling suddenly interrupts his thoughts. Opening his eyes and looking up, he sees _Moaning Myrtle_ looking at him deviously, face contorted in trying to contain her laughter.

 

“Wha.. what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, barely containing his embarrassment at almost getting caught jacking off. “You shouldn’t be here…” he finishes indignantly, gathering all the bubbles to conceal his body.

“Hmmm… You seem to be missing your friend, Byun Baekhyun…” Moaning Myrtle says, clearly enjoying Baekhyun’s discomfort and hovering a little more closer to the squirming student. “Are you lonely now, Mr. Prefect? Would you like some company?”

“What friend?” Baekhyun asks, still trying to hide the fact that the famous ghost’s presence is making him not so comfortable in his favorite place right now. “Please, let me bathe in…. peace…” the Slytherin meekly says back. What can a Slytherin like him do to a ghost that won’t be touched by any kind of spell but to plead silently, while still keeping some dignity.

Acting as if she hasn’t heard the last part of what Baekhyun said, Myrtle hovered directly over the tiny student, and smiled teasingly at him, “Oh, you know… The tall, silver haired Gryffindor you always come here with… Chanyeol, was it?”  
He should’ve known she was spying on them, _Good Merlin._ “I…. don’t know who you’re talking about…” Baekhyun denies, avoiding the (pervert) ghost’s vision, undoubtedly going as red as his rival house’s color.  
“… If you’re lonely, I don’t mind keeping you company.” Myrtle says, still hovering over him and her index finger slowly caressing the side of his face.  
“I’m perfectly alright, no need to do that.” Baekhyun answers seriously, there is no way he’s gonna have this ghost accompany him.  
“Hmmm….” Moaning Myrtle hums before suddenly dropping and almost, _almost_ getting inside the water much to Baekhyun’s mortification and to the ghost’s happiness.  
“Master Baekhyun got scared, don’t worry, I know that body is for that Gryffindor..” She teases.  
Before Baekhyun can say another denial, Moaning Myrtle winks at him and with her high pitched laughter exits the bathroom, with a last, “Please, tell your friend how hot he is!” Once he’s sure that she’s already gone, Baekhyun immediately finishes his bath and hurriedly exits the room, scared of another encounter.  
Under the covers of his blanket, Baekhyun stares at the canopy of his bed, left once again to his thoughts. He counts imaginary sheeps in his head, hums lullabies he remembers under his breathe all to make himself fall asleep and yet his brain refuses to shut down. Thoughts of the one man consuming him.  
_What does he really feel for him?_  
Did he fall…. In love….?  
Shaking his head, he shuts his eyes for one last time. _I don’t love him! I don’t love him!_ repeatedly being chanted in his mind.  
Hoping that enough repetition of this phrase, however, untrue deep inside, will make him believe that yes, he does not love him. He does not love Park Chanyeol.  
-  
“You know... If you wanted him that much then you shouldn’t have said no, Byun.” Jongdae says while casually sipping his butterbeer, way too casually for Baekhyun’s liking. His friend is going through a crisis and this is how he shows his care? Not like Baekhyun will admit he’s in a crisis though, _more so over Park._

This causes the other one to snort out loud at his friend because- “Who said I wanted to go out with him, huh? I said no because I didn’t want to.” Baekhyun answers indignantly, quickly gulping his own mug of butterbeer, earning him a laugh from his companion, “Whatever you say then, Byun.” Jongdae clearly not fully believing his Slytherin. With the way Baekhyun flinches and turns his head at every mention of the tall captain is a clear indication that his friend is nothing but in denial. 

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Jongdae has been observing him ever since their Hogsmeade trip started. The smaller (yes, he is taller than the other by a few inches, thank you very much) has been sulking, pouting and undeniably distracted the entire trip from the castle to the village. He knows Baekhyun is affected, too much, really, by the sudden indifference the Gryffindor captain has treated him after he said no to him.

It’s not like the entire student body is not aware of the effect the event has had on their two favorite students. A week of no shouting and randomly thrown hexes in the middle of breakfast, lunch, dinner or during classes makes one feel weird, like something is wrong with the universe as they know it. Even rule-breaking students experience a little break with Baekhyun not doing his patrols properly, just walking the corridors and not his usual no-nonsense perfect prefect self.

“Do you think he’s angry?” Jongdae hears the brunet whisper, almost choking on the butterbeer he’s sipping. Before he can answer that question, Baekhyun adds, “Nevermind, of course, he isn’t...”

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae starts slowly, trying to coax the pout that once again shows on his friend’s face to calm down, “Why would you say that?”

Baekhyun, smiling bitterly while meeting his eyes, says, “Of course, he wouldn’t care about that, it was only a joke for him in the end anyway.”

“How could you say that? To me he looks sincere.”

“Really? Then explain.... that.” Baekhyun says, emotionless and staring straight ahead to the view outside.

As seen from the window of the Three Broomsticks Inn where the two best friends are currently in, Park Chanyeol is together with his friends, Sehun and Jongin, followed by the usual crowd of fangirls and fanboys who follow him everywhere at school. Nothing is out of the ordinary in this scene, except for one thing. Baekhyun can clearly see Nana, the good-for-nothing student from his own house that Baekhyun despises, happily clinging onto the arm of a certain silver haired captain he knows _oh_ so well.

Baekhyun’s position inside the pub is ideal, as he is partially concealed, so he’s sure the crowd outside couldn’t see him glowering at the scene, but it did not escape the keen eyes of his best friend. If looks could kill, Im Nana would’ve dropped dead in the snow and disintegrated into ashes within seconds after.

 

_“Is that Im Nana and Park Chanyeol?”_

_“Are they finally dating?”_

_“Park made a good choice, seriously - why that Slytherin know-it-all...”_

_“Man, they sure make a hot couple.”_

_“They look perfect for each other!”_

Almost immediately the room buzzed with whispers, almost everyone inside focusing their attention on the famous trio outside and, well, their new female companion. Baekhyun’s trying so hard to ignore their gossips, not really one for it, reaching for his mug and taking a sip,

_“I heard they had a thing way back first year, but something happened, but they’ve probably worked it out now.”_

until he heard that last one. Unknowingly he dropped the mug of butterbeer he was drinking from and deaf to Jongdae’s voice calling him.

_“No girlfriends or boyfriends, Park?” Baekhyun asks, while completely warm in the arms of Chanyeol, drowsy and almost asleep._

_“Hmmm. Clearly I don’t have one right now, Byun, since I’m holding you like this right now.”Chanyeol answers, tightening his hold on the smaller’s waist._

_“Are you telling me the great Park Chanyeol has never had a girl or a boyfriend?”_

_The other just laughs and tries to bite Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun thinks that’s the only answer he’ll ever get. He was about to drift off to sleep, when, “there was this one girl back in freshman year….., but we just didn’t work out.”_

_“….did you… love her?”_

_“That’s for you to know another time. Good night, Byun.”_

Baekhyun’s heart feels so tight, he thinks he can’t breathe. Hurriedly, he gathers all his things and, dragging Jongdae, goes out from the back exit.

_He needs to get away, away from this hurtful feeling in his chest._

 

-

 

The news spread all over the castle immediately, especially after the rejection that happened in front of the entire student body. Chanyeol, the subject of the new rumors milling around, has been quiet the entire ordeal. Neither denying nor confirming these rumors and letting it stay in the air. Acting like he normally does - attends classes during the day, plays pranks with his Gryffindor friends, and attends quidditch practice every afternoon.

Too much practice, if you ask his friends. Chanyeol’s been drowning himself in quidditch practices, drilling his teammates in different game positions, and goes back to the dorms later than anybody else. Sehun, his closest friend, sometimes attempts to stay with him, scared Chanyeol might be tiring himself too much, but is always waved away by the silver haired captain.

Chanyeol wants to be able to think freely, without his teammates to distract him and his friends to read him. Flying has always been his way of being free. With the wind rushing in his ears being the only thing he could think about, all other thoughts just… disappear. Up there, where no one can touch him and his thoughts, he’s free to let out the tears he’s been trying so hard to conceal. Keeping up a façade of being okay when your world already fell apart is not an easy work, especially to an-always-happy person like he is.

Baring your inner thoughts to the person you love is not easy, more so in front of the entire student body. Chanyeol doesn’t care about the people who witnessed it, all he cares about is the expression on Baekhyun’s face when he said that. When he made it clear that he wasn’t messing around every time Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to go out with him, for real.

So, in the air, up above everyone else, Chanyeol shouts. Shouts all his feelings away, shouts his love, his longing and, most of all, he shouts for his breaking heart that refuses to stop beating for that one person. The heart chose who it wants, the only problem is, he read the signs wrong. He thought the other heart wanted the same thing as his, but in reality it didn’t.

Chanyeol pretends to be okay, even when he isn’t. He smiles, fake and forced. He acts as if he’s okay, and maybe he’s doing well, because Baekhyun acts like nothing happened too. Like he doesn’t miss him, and that he shouldn’t be pining after him anymore.

But for one last fly (he keeps on telling himself that this is the last), he lets go and finally stops pretending, for the moment he is flying, he is free. After this, once he lands, he’ll move on. Maybe not from loving him but from this sadness. He needs to have his ‘happy virus’ self back, for his sake and for his friends’ sake.

 

-

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Sehun, his roommate and childhood friend, asks the moment he enters their shared room in the Gryffindor dormitory. Chanyeol felt all the worried glances Sehun sent his way almost everyday, but he immediately dismisses them and, just like now, he gives Sehun another believable smile. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Chanyeol thought he was able to assure Sehun already but, as expected of someone who knew him since they were little, the latter gives him just one of his unamused stares, meaning the silver haired couldn’t escape this conversation bound to happen.

“You can’t lie to me, Park. I know you.”

Delaying the inevitable, Chanyeol turns his back on his friend, slowly changes his robes to sleeping clothes and goes to his bed. After settling under the covers, Chanyeol waits for the questions Sehun may ask –

“Are you in love with him? With Byun Baekhyun?”

 

-anything but that.

 

Chanyeol freezes after hearing that question, heart thudding, and slowly breaking into a sweat, he turns to Sehun to ask, “Wha… what did you just say?”

“That you’re in love with Baekhyun?”

“I didn’t say that!” Chanyeol answers, voice wavering, to which Sehun just rolls his eyes. “Look, Park, you may lie to the whole Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even to Byun Baekhyun – the object of your affections, but never to me. I’ve known you since you weren’t this dumb of a giant, okay.”

“And I know you truly felt something for him, all those times you sneaked around –“ Sehun stares at his friend who made an unintelligible sound at this, raising his brow, “- yes, I know you’ve been sneaking around with him, and that it wasn’t all games for you.”

“- I….”

“Chanyeol hyung…. I know you’re hurt but have you actually told him how you felt?”

Chanyeol just stares above his head, not answering immediately, making Sehun think that his hyung completely ignored him. “I was supposed to… if he went with me on that date.” Looking at Sehun and giving him a sad smile. “But he didn’t… so…”

Their other roommates’ snores permeating the silence after that answer, Sehun doesn’t know what to say back to his friend. He just wanted to confront him about his feelings, thinking that the other was still in denial, but it turns out Chanyeol was perfectly aware of his feelings for the little feisty Slytherin.

Trying to change the subject, Sehun asks. “What about Im Nana, hyung?”

“What about her?” Chanyeol asks back, voice completely confused as to why she was brought up in this conversation.

“Well… She’s been kind of spreading that you two are dating now…”

“I- what??”

“And everyone thinks this is true, since she’s been hanging out with us since that Hogsmeade trip…” Sehun finishes.

“I thought she was just hanging out with us as friends? And that you were the one that invited her?” Sehun definitely face palmed after hearing this. A heartbroken Chanyeol is definitely out of it, he isn’t even aware of what’s happening around him.

“Do you even know what’s been happening around you, hyung?”

“To be perfectly honest… No…” Chanyeol says, voice pensive, but slowly a smile blossoms in his face and turning to his closest friend as he says, “But from now on I’ll try to be back to my old self.”

 

“I finally decided to move on.”

Well, Sehun had nothing to say to that.

-

It’s been a few months since that quidditch game, which means it’s been a few months since the last time Baekhyun and Chanyeol actually talked. Or sneaked around to have their own secret activities. Hell, Chanyeol hasn’t been acknowledging Baekhyun for weeks now. The Slytherin pretends he’s okay and that this is how it’s supposed to be between them two, being in rival houses and all, but deep inside he misses him.

“Good morning, my favorite grumpy prefect!” Jongdae interrupts Baekhyun’s brooding, robotically getting a toast and slathering it with butter, by suddenly sitting beside him. He always does this, but lately it’s been rare too, since he’s been trying to cheer up another best friend of his.

Not like the other needed it with his new girlfriend, so needless to say, Baekhyun is seeing green and not only because it’s his house color.

“What do you want, Jongdae?” Baekhyun says, eating his toast and drinking some milk after. “Shouldn’t you be on the other side of this great hall?”

“Oh ho ho… is that jealousy I’m hearing, Baekhyun?” The cheeky Gryffindor teases his friend, Cheshire grin in place.

“Don’t be too full of yourself.” Baekhyun scoffs, not looking at his friend. Jongdae sees where his friend is looking at, and smirks when a familiar giant comes into view.

“I see... not jealous at all.”

“Why would I be jealous of you?” Baekhyun scoffs.

“… of another person then? Perhaps, a certain blonde girl, who seems to be clingy to one particular person?” After finishing this, Jomgdae is startled when Baekhyun suddenly slams the glass of milk he was drinking and stands up. The clang of the glass gathered the attention of those near them, even a certain giant from across the room. Avoiding all of their stares, Baekhyun hurriedly left the hall, not sparing a glance towards the Gryffindor table.

 

-

 

“I never thought I’d see you in the library, Byun.” Baekhyun closes the book he was reading and looks at the approaching man, brows nearly touching the top of his hair in incredulity.

 

“Could say the same to you, Wu. What are you doing?” He answers, going back to the book he was reading.  
Although not really a fan of the library, Baekhyun ended up here, trying to study for their upcoming finals. Also, because he’s been trying to avoid people that he’s sure wouldn’t be able to find him here. But it seems like this plan is shot now, and he would have to think of another one.

“You see, I need to be there for my boyfriend.” Kris says, taking the seat in front of Baekhyun. “Support him in his studies and be there to support him in his.. hard times.”

“Good for your boyfriend then, shouldn’t you be with him?” Flipping the page for emphasis, hoping the other would take the hint that he does not want his lousy company.

“I am looking at him.” Baekhyun looks up to see a very smug looking Kris. Trying to control his urge to wipe that smirk of his face, Baekhyun just says. “I don’t see your boyfriend anywhere here, Kris. Might need to have those eyes checked.”

Laughing loudly at this, Kris slams his hands on the table, startling those students studying near them. “Quit playing games, Byun. You know you’re gonna end up under me after all this.”

 

“Not a chance, Wu. Better luck next time.” Baekhyun sasses back, meeting Kris’ glare with a glare of his own. “You don’t have a boyfriend here, so run along now.”

 

What Kris does after is unexpected, reaching out, he grabs Baekhyun’s by the collar and suddenly slams his lips into the other’s, completely shocking him. A quick touch of their lips that makes Baekhyun want to puke, if it didn’t end as fast as it started, then Kris would’ve been flying to the end of this hall, library rules be damned.

 

“Well, I have now.” Kris winks and leaves the room after, leaving a fuming Baekhyun behind.

 

And a new rumor ready to be spread around the campus was born.

 

-

Baekhyun sighs as he enters the Potions class the next day to the nonstop chatter and unsubtle looks he’s getting from his classmates, he expected this to happen anyway. Although Slytherin students don’t usually hang out in the library as they have their own ways of gathering information - sometimes by bullying answers from other school mates but that’s another story - it also means they know how to gather gossip. 

And boy, gossip really travels far and wide. It’s also bad how they’re sharing this class with the Gryffindors, _Merlin knows nothing good ever comes out of these two houses sharing classes._

“What is this I hear about you dating your captain?” Baekhyun hears from behind, disturbing his silence and oath to not look anyone in the eye, just wanting avoid all the drama. Looking up, he sees that the person who dared to disturb him was Sehun, and frankly he didn’t expect that either. 

Keeping quiet, Baekhyun just moves to make space for Sehun by their table, apparently they’re partners for today’s potion, Amortentia. _How appropriate and funny,_ Baekhyun thinks. 

“None of your business now, is it, Oh?” Baekhyun answers back, not meeting the tall blonde’s eyes and just going about with gathering all the ingredients. 

_Ashwinder eggs, check._

“So you really are dating him, eh?”

_Rose thorns, check._

“Didn’t think you were that type, Byun.”

_Peppermint, check._

“What did you find in him Byun? Aside from being an asshole?

_Powdered moonstone, check._

“Typical Byun Baekhyun - ignore, ignore and ignore until it goes away?”

_Pearl dust, check._

“You broke my bestfriend’s heart for that bastard?” 

Baekhyun momentarily wavers after hearing this, hands left hanging in the air as he was putting the ingredient to their concoction, he looks back to see Sehun smirking at him but nothing friendly in his stare. They used to be civil towards each other, Baekhyun muses. _That’s what happens when you break his bestfriend’s heart, Byun._

“I didn’t know your best friend even had a heart.” Baekhyun taunts Sehun, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart after hearing those words from him. Baekhyun starts on the potion, not waiting for the Gryffindor, if only to calm his heart and ignore the elephant in the room. 

The elephant in the form of a silent yet raging silver haired lion, glaring at nothing in particular. Forced smiles plastered on his face and every now and then a brief glance in Baekhyun’s direction. And how he catches those brief glances because he too has been doing the same. 

_“You have exactly an hour to finish your potions.”_

“Yes, he does, and sadly you’ve broken it.” Sehun says, taking his place beside the silent Slytherin and starts stirring their cauldron. “I hope you’re happy with it.” 

-

“Quit playing with your food, Byun!” Jongdae shouts, taking the seat beside him and taking the piece of chicken on his plate. “And you also owe me a lot of explanation.” 

“What explanation?” Baekhyun grumbles, eyeing his food now in his best friend’s mouth. “Stop taking my food, will you?” 

“You weren’t even eating it so what’s the problem?” 

Sighing, Baekhyun just takes his glass full of pumpkin juice and drinks it in one go, discreetly looking at the Gryffindor table to see Nana once again sitting beside Chanyeol by their table. _She isn’t even from that house._

Everyone in the Great Hall is once again buzzing in anticipation because of the incoming game this weekend, apparently it's the last game before the finals. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor with the lions taking the bets of almost all student body. And then championship against Slytherin, with some drama expected to happen. 

It’ll also be the third month since Baekhyun’s rejection and, well, luckily for him, it meant lesser glares from those that sympathized with the handsome captain. Now they’re staring at him for a whole other reason. 

The reason of which just entered the hall followed by his lanky cronies. Kris meets his eye and smirks in his direction, wholly aware that everyone’s attention is suddenly on him. He struts on his way to Baekhyun, secretly taunting the prefect who is clenching his fists and glaring at him the closer he gets. 

Silence falls on the entire hall, the clanging of silverware on china completely stops as everyone’s attention befalls on the new couple of the school. A couple they never thought would ever happen, not in this life. An illusion that made them all miss how the two parties involved are not looking at each other romantically. An animosity brought about by a game one party isn’t willing to play but which is suddenly thrust upon him.

A certain silver haired giant didn’t miss this, completely and perfectly reading the expressions on his favorite brunet. But when the blonde rival of his snoops down and plants a kiss on the said brunet, his? vision and reason clouded, so Chanyeol immediately left the hall. 

 

-

 

“So, Kris, huh?” A voice from the dark startles Baekhyun from his monotonous rounds in the corridors. He looks to his right and sees the statue of Barnabas the Barmy, making him realize that he is by the Room of Requirement now. 

A figure emerges from the shadows, a tall, lean and lanky figure, so very familiar to the prefect. 

“Park?” Baekhyun asks, gulping, breathing fast. This has been the closest they’ve ever been since he said no to the giant, as he sometimes jokingly calls him. The close proximity, with the wind blowing, making the familiar masculine scent of the other to permeate the air around them, makes Baekhyun catch his breath. 

_When you miss someone so much, denying the reason why you feel that way, what do you do?_

“None of your business now, is it?” Baekhyun sneers back. All bark and no bite.

The way Chanyeol smiled sadly, looking at him with shiny eyes, makes Baekhyun want to take back what he just said. “You’re right, it isn’t. What am I even doing?” He composed himself, taking a deep breath and finally looking at Baekhyun in the eyes. “Well, I wish you a happy relationship, baby.” 

The sound of the familiar nickname made him take gulp of air. 

“Wow, it’s been long since I said that word.” Chanyeol says, laughing. “I promise this will be the last time I call you that.” _No, don’t._ “Since I bet somebody else is already calling you that.” 

_No, that’s not true._

Chanyeol, after one last laugh in the cold air of the night, a last glance, a last smile to his favorite Slytherin, slowly turns to make his way to the dorms, leaving Baekhyun confused and conflicted with his emotions. He hears the patter of the taylor's footsteps as he gets away from him. 

_Step by step._

Back to being ignored, being avoided by the tall lanky giant. Baekhyun may never admit it but he missed bantering with him, shouting during classes, in the Great Hall and randomly throwing hexes at the other. Misses being the center of the other’s attention. 

 

Misses having the other’s attention. 

 

Ignoring all the whispers in his head, the whys, the reasons why they shouldn’t and couldn’t be. The Byuns, _his family,_ being angry at being acquainted in any way with _the_ Park son that they don’t like. 

Being a Slytherin, one considered it a royalty to publicly acknowledge an association with a Gryffindor. Times may have changed, but it's not to that extent. 

All of the silver haired’s admirers, fans and friends that without doubt hate him and his guts. 

And his feelings, _his undecidedly confused feelings,_ denial written in every corner of his brain and being. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know anything else aside from running. 

So this time he does too. 

He runs,

but this time to Park Chanyeol. 

 

He tugs Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him back, and with all the courage he can muster, slams the other against the wall, effectively knocking the breath out of Chanyeol, who after a moment of disorientation is staring at him wide-eyed. Confusion and, dare he say it, _hope,_ swimming in those chocolate brown orbs. 

An emotion that Baekhyun is pretty sure is being reflected in his own orbs, which, before this night, used to be lifeless and dead. 

 

Both of them are breathless now, air charged with so much tension, _waiting,_ for the moment they both snap. Snap out of the delusion that they will ever be able to let go of the other, because deep inside, they both know they’re already entangled together to the point of no return. 

Baekhyun’s gaze ends up on Chanyeol’s lips; _the soft, plump lips he’d missed all these months,_ waits for a second for any kind of opposition, _for Chanyeol to reject him and pull away because Baekhyun deserves that, and more._

_For being an asshole, for being in denial of his feelings._

When Chanyeol leans in, Baekhyun releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and meets him half-way. 

Two pairs of lips meeting each other once again after months _and months_ of missing each other. A puzzle finally completing once and for all. 

 

Chanyeol’s hands go for Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer, and Baekhyun’s in his hair, running his pretty, slender fingers through the silky, silver hair of the taller. 

Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol kisses him deeper, tongue swiping his lower lip, asking for permission. “Hmm…” Permission readily given, making way for a heated tongue battle, and hands readily exploring each other to check what had or hadn’t changed on each other. 

Chanyeol pulls away and Baekhyun pants as he stares up at him questioningly. “Wh...y did you- come back here?” Baekhyun whines. 

“Shh.” Chanyeol says, completely letting go now. The shorter’s about to protest when he sees what the other is up to. Chanyeol walks back and forth for three times, after a door from the once blank wall appears. 

_Baekhyun thinks this is as magical as what’s about to happen._

Chanyeol offers his hand to Baekhyun, his other hand already poised by the knob. Baekhyun smiles and reaches his hand to Chanyeol, and together they enter the Room of Requirement. 

As expected, once they open the door, Baekhyun can see nothing but comfortable places to _do what they’ve come here for;_ a king-sized bed in the middle, couches of different sizes and pillows, _lot and lots of pillows._

“Really, Park?” Baekhyun scoffs, looking back at the giant still by the door. “Not going to be subtle at all?” 

“Do we really need all the fake pleasantries, Byun?” Chanyeol teases back, smirk, _his godforsaken smirk,_ in place. “We all know what we need, no need to play games.” He says, walking slowly towards the other. 

“And I thought everyone’s _golden boy_ was a gentleman.” Baekhyun sasses back, accepting Chanyeol’s hands and wrapping them around his waist once again. 

“Do you really want me to be a gentleman, _baby?”_ Chanyeol whispers near Baekhyun’s ear, his deep, husky voice sending shudders all over the shorter’s body. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tiptoes. “Never.” He says, a millimeter away from the other’s lips. He winks and kisses Chanyeol again. This time deeper, more passionate, and full of messages of love. What he couldn’t say for the last months; to himself, and to the giant. He says it all with every swipe of his tongue, and every time he pulls him closer, with each second that passes. 

Chanyeol slowly walks them back, lips still pressed together, until Baekhyun hits the bed with the back of his knees. They stop kissing for a moment, to look at each other, and without a moment’s hesitation Chanyeol starts taking off their clothes. 

Well, Chanyeol tries to take off his clothes, while Baekhyun mouths on the other’s jaw, the back of his ear, collarbone, any patch of skin he can access. Chanyeol’s letting out small moans of pleasure due to Baekhyun’s ministrations, impatiently untying the other’s robes and uniform. 

Chanyeol starts with the robe, pushing it off the other’s broad shoulders. _“Mmm.”_ Next goes the tie, his green and silver tie, reminding him of his house, that honestly, he doesn’t care about a bit, but can’t help but complain about. “Stupid Slytherin tie.” Baekhyun giggles and lets Chanyeol go momentarily just to ease the access on his black jumper and button up. 

“This is unfair… Take your uniform off too.” Baekhyun whines, pawing at those offending pieces of garment like a betrayed puppy. “So impatient.” Chanyeol chuckles, fending off the attacking puppy. He plants a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s head and slowly takes off his clothes _to tease the other._

“Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grumbles. 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Okay, okay.” 

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol take his clothes off, sitting down on the side of the bed, directly in front of the other’s _special part._ He specifically pays attention to the well built muscles, courtesy of long and hard quidditch practices, showing themselves bit by bit. Baekhyun may or may not have licked his lips at that. 

Once completely topless, Chanyeol looks down to see the other looking at his body like in a trance. _Merlin, how can he be this innocently hot?_ Baekhyun looks up, their eyes meeting, and he slowly, as if testing his boundaries, touches those fine, _fine_ abs. Chanyeol’s breath hitches when those pretty, slender fingers finally make contact with his skin. 

Baekhyun cautiously runs his hand over the patches of skin presented in front of him. Tugging the other’s belt closer, until it’s easier for him to have access to it. Leaning in bit by bit, studying the unsteady rise and fall of the stomach in front of him, Baekhyun gently plants a kiss. Chanyeol releases a shuddering breath, hands shaking when he brings one to the other’s head, slowly carding his fingers through the silky hair. Baekhyun takes this as permission to continue what he was doing. 

He slowly but surely plants soft kisses all over the patches of skin he has access to given his position. Inhaling Chanyeol’s scent by his belly button, near the waistband of his jeans, before slowly licking it and the space around it, licking and sucking until marks are sure to appear the next day. Baekhyun’s own marks of possession. 

_“Ahhh… Baekhyun-ah…. Mmmm.”_

Encouraged by the sexy sounds Chanyeol is making, from the hands still carding through his locks and by the very obvious bulge he can see twitching in interest, Baekhyun unbuckles the other’s belt. The sound snaps the other from his pleasurable haze, “Baek… Baby… Wha-” 

In a swift movement, Baekhyun has Chanyeol’s pants and boxers down at his ankles, leaving Chanyeol’s impressive length, glistening with precum, for Baekhyun to devour. _“You don’t have to do thi- ahhh-”_

Ignoring Chanyeol’s complaints, Baekhyun engulfs the other’s head into his warm cavern. _“Hmmm, fuck, baby.”_ Baekhyun gives kitten licks at the underside, going to the head and giving it a good suck, tasting his essence. _“Merlin.”_ Baekhyun chuckles, amused that he was able to turn Chanyeol into this quivering piece of a man. 

After a few more sucks, Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. He pulls Baekhyun’s head away. Dazed, Baekhyun is about to complain when, 

_“Get on the bed, baby.”_

The way Chanyeol said it made Baekhyun’s stomach turn, making him shiver like a leaf in the middle of a storm. He hurries to get to the center of the bed, and waits for Chanyeol to crawl towards him. Once Chanyeol’s above him, Baekhyun cups his face and leans up to kiss him. This time just a soft, quick kiss, before giving him a smile that made Chanyeol almost want to cry. 

Reciprocating the smile, Chanyeol closes their distance and kisses him all over his face. His forehead, each of his eyelids, both of his cheeks, his button nose, the mole by his mouth, and lastly, his lips. Each kiss making Baekhyun fall a little bit more in love (yes, he knows and admits he is in love with this tall, lanky giant). 

“Are you sure we’re doing this?” Chanyeol breaks the silence, making Baekhyun open his eyes. 

“I’m going to hex you to tomorrow if you stop, Park.” 

Chanyeol laughs out loud. Typical Baekhyun. “How come you never call me by my name, or baby perhaps?” He teases, big hands stroking the other’s hair. Baekhyun looks so much like an angel; face flushed with his hair surrounding him like a halo, innocently staring right up at him. Straight through Park Chanyeol’s soul. 

“What are you waiting for? Do it, baby.” Baekhyun mumbles, avoiding the other’s stare. 

Chanyeol kisses him then; long, hard, passionate. Baekhyun tears up as he feels the emotions the giant is conveying with every movement of his plump lips. And he kisses back, with as much passion and love as he can muster. 

The giant lets go of Baekhyun’s lips, and starts planting kisses on the other’s neck. _“Ahhhh... “_ Chanyeol opens his mouth and bites, just enough to leave his own mark of possession, sucking it til it’s reddish. _“Fuck… Don’t mark me too much.. Ahh.”_

After effectively mauling Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol moves lower, gently kissing his chest. Until he’s on the pebbled pink nubs that he always loves, Chanyeol takes one on in his mouth, he licks around it, and sucks it in. His other hand goes to the unattended nub, kneading and pinching it. Baekhyun moans and thrashes from above, hands fisted on the pillow, planted beside his head. 

“You’re always so sensitive here.” Chanyeol blows on the nub wet with his saliva, chuckling when he hears Baekhyun curse him to hell and back. _“Stop being a tease. Chanyeol, or I swear to Merlin--”_

“Swear to Merlin what, sweetheart?” Chanyeol laughs at his helpless love. He pecks him one more time and kneels between Baekhyun’s open thighs. Carefully, he tugs off the other’s pants and boxers, leaving him a sight to behold. As if dazed, Chanyeol calmly runs his palms over the milky smooth thighs. 

_“Chan… Please…”_

“Please what, baby?” Chanyeol teases him more, getting amused when the smaller glares at him. His hands go higher, intently avoiding the other’s twitching member. Chanyeol squeezes the firm thighs in his hold, and, unable to stop himself, plants kisses there. 

_“Ahhh, fuck… Please, baby.”_

Well, if Baekhyun is asking so nicely… 

Chanyeol’s large, calloused palms engulf Baekhyun’s average sized member, pumping it back and forth, to incessant moans coming from above, and gently takes it in his mouth. His other hand goes to cup Baekhyun’s balls, and little by little, goes to the crack of Baekhyun’s ass. _His glorious, glorious ass._

Chanyeol bobs his head up and down, tongue tracing the prominent vein under the member. Baekhyun’s hand goes to the other’s hair, pulling him closer and opening his legs wider to accommodate the giant. Chanyeol sucks on the head, tonguing on the slit, tasting the precome and savoring the taste. 

_“Enough.... Chanyeol…. Please…”_

Chanyeol is nothing but a loyal and obedient servant. He pulls away, not without a one last suck that sent the other writhing. Kneeling once again, Chanyeol looks for his wand. _“Accio, lube.” Baekhyun whispers._ Chanyeol raises his eyebrow at the impatient Baekhyun. _“Shut up and take it, idiot.”_

Chanyeol takes the lube from Baekhyun, the latter going back to gripping the sheets, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to happen. Chanyeol inhales, glances at the angel with closed eyes, and opens the bottle handed to him. He coats his fingers thoroughly, making sure they’re slick and warm enough for his angel. 

He slowly strokes the entrance before carefully pushing one finger in. Baekhyun moans long and loud, making his own member twitch, impatient to coat itself in this hot heaven. Chanyeol moves above Baekhyun, caging him with his other hand, while he checks his reaction for any kind of discomfort. 

_“Mo..move, please.” Baekhyun whimpers._

And Chanyeol does. Gently, he pushes his index finger in and out, Baekhyun’s walls constricting on the intrusion, _Merlin, how must that feel in him._ Baekhyun opens his eyes, chest heaving, and brings his hands up to cup Chanyeol’s sexy frowning face. He guides Chanyeol’s face down and captures his lips, his moans being swallowed by the other, when Chanyeol’s pace gradually increases. 

One finger became two, and then three, until he deems Baekhyun ready enough for him. Withdrawing his fingers and sitting up, Chanyeol gets the bottle of lube once more to lube himself up, all the while keeping eye contact with the brunet. 

Following Baekhyun’s nod of consent, Chanyeol bends down and situates himself by Baekhyun’s entrance. Entangling his clean hand with Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol smoothly penetrates him. Baekhyun lets out his longest and loudest moan yet, savoring the feeling of having Chanyeol inside him once again, after months of absence and missing the other. 

“Merlin, baby, don’t squeeze too tight.” Chanyeol grunts. 

Hovering above him, Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun and thrusts. Baekhyun lets go of their intertwined hands in favor of clutching on Chanyeol’s back, clinging to him like his life depends on it. _For this moment, it does. “Move, Chanyeol.”_

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers, before, gathering all his strength, thrusts at a faster pace. With the onslaught of pleasure and a little bit of pain, Baekhyun couldn’t answer back. He figures his moans are enough to show his appreciation and love for the other. 

Their bodies danced a dance full of passion, lust and, most importantly, love. It’s a dance like no other, one wherein two people, completely different from each other, match perfectly, wholly. Whispers of their names resonated throughout the room, silent incantations of intimacy only Chanyeol and Baekhyun know. 

_The Room of Requirement is a magical room that provides what the seeker wants, and right now, the current occupants of the room needed a place to become one. And the room provided just that, a fact that the two couldn’t be more than thankful for. Their own, sweet, little world._

 

-

Chanyeol walks to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, feeling the lightest he’s been in the past few months. Even when he said he couldn’t do it anymore, tried to move on from _the_ Byun Baekhyun, it still was to no avail. Sleeping once again, with the shorter one in his arms, made the heavy burden he’s been carrying on his heart disappear, just like that. 

“Why are you so… _you_ ….this morning?” Sehun asks from beside him, irritation on his hyung’s happy, _ultra happy_ demeanor showing. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at this and playfully chucks at his best friend, “What do you even mean by that?” 

“You’re so… jolly… and alive…. It’s weird?” Sehun ends it like a question. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Chanyeol stops walking and looks back, beaming at him, before entering the hall. 

Once they enter, a lot of students turn their heads in their direction. Sehun rolls his eyes at this, figures, his dumb of a best friend is still as famous as ever despite his grumpy episodes lately. Well, said friend is currently giving his admirers his perfect, charming smile to the swoons of every girl and guy in close proximity. At least he’s okay now, right? 

“What happened to your best friend, Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks after he’s settled in his seat. 

“I don’t even know, Soo, I’m just as confused as you are.” Sehun answers through a mouthful of toast that his boyfriend shoved in his mouth. Kyungsoo glares at him for this childish behaviour, before returning his attention to the giant currently entertaining his fanclub. 

“Something must’ve happened, he just suddenly became this lively.” 

“That’s better though, right?” The younger of the two says before cheekily stealing a kiss on his owl-eyed boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Wha-” A beet red Kyungsoo exclaims before hitting his boyfriend repeatedly. “You. Do. Not. D-” 

“Hyung! Hyun- what the hell happened to his face?” 

The attention of the bickering couple, along with the entire hall, is captured by the rather grand entrance of the notorious Kris Wu, sporting a pretty bad bruise on his pretty face. “Ohhh, that’s gotta hurt.” Jongin laughs, high-fiving an equally amused Sehun, breaking the silence and enabling everyone to laugh too. 

_Park Chanyeol sneakily winks at a smirking Byun Baekhyun across the hall._

-

“Are you watching the game tomorrow?” Chanyeol asks his tiny boyfriend, perfectly snuggled in his arms. The newly formed secret couple is, once again, hiding away in the Room of Requirement. Ever since their reconciliation, the two haven’t decided on the real state of their relationship yet. For now, spending time with each other like this is the most important. 

Baekhyun smirks at this question, quietly thankful that the other couldn’t see his current mischievous expression right now. “Why should I? It’s not even fun.” He teases, while Chanyeol tightens his hold around his naked waist and starts to shake him. 

“Whyyy, you should be there.” The giant whines. 

“And why should I be there, huh, Park?” 

“Because you’re my boy-” Chanyeol coughs. “Special someone? And you should be there to support me?” 

“Was that a question, captain Park?” Although blushing and trying hard to contain his laughter, Baekhyun turns around to face him, snuggling against his giant’s neck. “But if it makes you happy, I’ll be there.” 

“It definitely will, baby.” He whispers before planting a kiss on the latter’s forehead, also drifting to sleep. 

-  
The Gryffindor quidditch team, despite being nervous for the finals, is on their merry way to the pitch when they suddenly meet their opponents for the day. Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin, who are leading the team, stopped, not because they want to, but because they were suddenly blocked by Kris’ cronies. The Slytherin team’s captain moved forward, face still not entirely healed. 

“You look very excited today, Park.” He sneers, acting high and mighty in his green and silver robes. “And here I was concerned over you” He mockingly clutches his chest, “with being turned down by my boyfriend.” 

Chanyeol snorts, not containing himself. “I never thought I’d see the day that you’ll be worried over me, Wu. Thanks.” Even adding a wink to piss the other captain off. “Now, if you’ll excuse us..” 

Just as they are about to pass the other team, Chanyeol stops beside Kris to say, “Also - boyfriend? So you get hexed by your lovers nowadays?” 

-

Just as expected the championship game between the two house rivals is as intense as it could get. There may have been one or more bludgers that were aimed to hurt, quaffles that didn’t make it into the ring and players that almost fell off their brooms. Add to that a humiliated team captain who got laughed at just before the game because of a certain elf eared player. 

_“Chanyeol, watch out!”_

_“Park, behind you!”_

_“Yah! Dumbo, don’t be an idiot and look at your surroundings.”_

Chanyeol just laughs mid-air at the concerned shouts he keeps on hearing from his friends. Ever since the last game with Slytherin with that bludger intentionally aimed at him, the team had subconsciously become his guardian angels. “I know, so focus on the game!” He shouts back. It’s cute that they’re keeping an eye on Kris and whatever he may be planning, but the game is more important right now.

The point lead keeps on alternating between the two teams, both equally aggressive and decisive into winning this game. For their house pride and for the glory. All their chasers and goal keepers working hard to make scores and to stop the opposing team. 

Ultimately though, the team that got it in the end are the lions. Sehun, having the crucial part of catching the snitch, focused all his attention on it. Flying with all his might once he spotted it and even diving from 20 feet in the air to catch it, just before making ground. One by one, all the Gryffindor team members slowly landed on the pitch and hugged each other. 

Cheers erupted all over the stadium from the stands, adorning the color red, while shouts of disappointment came from the house of green. All the while a student wearing a red and gold scarf underneath his green and silver one, silently smiles fondly. Slowly, he slithers his way out of the crowd, hiding between the horde of students already making their way back inside the castle. 

The losing team, however, is making their way out of the pitch dejectedly with the tallest among them glaring at the winners. Some graduating players may have teared up, but a game is a game, and one side always loses while the other one wins. 

Before they get to exit though, they meet someone that catches their curiosity. Halting their steps, their eyes follow the man as he makes his way to the celebrating team. Kris tries to stop him, “What are you doing? You’re my boyfriend, remember?” 

“Boyfriend? My boyfriend is over there, celebrating.” He says it loud enough so people could hear it loud and clear. 

Baekhyun shrugs off the hand holding his arm, the same way he’s shrugging off all his insecurities and inhibitions that stopped him from saying yes before, at this very place. He may have let these insecurities stop him from following what his heart desired, but it’s no longer the case now. 

As the crowd notices Baekhyun approaching, they immediately make way for him. A way that, at long last, ends with the man he’s in love with. 

The celebrating captain, who was busy talking animatedly to his housemates that kept on congratulating him and the team, gets confused from the sudden silence that filled the stadium. Turning his head to where everyone is looking at, he sees a sight he’d never thought he’d see again. And honestly wished to see again. Baekhyun standing in front of him, in the quidditch pitch, after a game and surrounded by all his peers isn’t exactly a good memory for the tall captain. 

Raising his eyebrows at the smile adorning his lover’s face and heart thudding at every step he takes, Chanyeol silently braces himself for what is about to happen. 

_Worse case scenario Baekhyun is gonna say no to him, once again, and he’s gonna be broken hearted once again. No big deal._

“Breathe, Park.” Is Baekhyun’s first words once he’s standing in front of Chanyeol, internally laughing at the cute way the giant is hiding his panic. 

“Bab..Baekhyun, what are you doing?” 

“I’m here to congratulate you - is there something wrong with that, Mr. Team Captain?” Baekhyun says while slowly walking a little bit more closer with each word, until there’s only a foot of space between them. And like any other instances that involves the two of them, the world seems to have disappeared, leaving only the two of them together. 

“Then congratulate away, Baek.” Chanyeol smiles sincerely, wanting to reach out deep inside. 

“I also came here for another reason. I have a favor to ask”

“Hmm? What is that, Byun? I might be kind enough to say yes to anything right now.” He jokes. 

“Good, because I wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“Okay, Baekhyun, fire away.” 

“First,” Baekhyun brings up one finger, “will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Y-es.” Chanyeol answers, hands reaching out to the smaller, bringing him closer to him. 

Baekhyun smiles beautifully at this, heart nearly bursting from too much happiness. 

“Next…” 

“Go on…” The captain encourages him, face slowly nearing his.

“Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Baekhyun asks, breathless as he sees Chanyeol’s face slowly getting closer to his. 

 

“Yes.” Chanyeol whispers, before finally locking their lips in a kiss.

 

As the crowd cheers around them, a combination of happiness and sadness, all Chanyeol can hear is the thought, _he’s finally got the Hogsmeade date he wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think??? comments make me happy <3 thank you for reading!!!


	3. a lil bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love this one got >< i hope you like this lil gift

Sehun sighs as he watches Chanyeol pace around their room throwing different clothes taken from his wardrobe all over - making their already messy room messier. The maknae is getting tired and dizzy by this unending loop of Chanyeol just walking from one end of their room to another. Although it is a little bit funny watching him fiddle nervously, hands ruffling his own hair and muttering to himself. 

_He can’t believe a certain Slytherin prefect could have this kind of effect on his supposed to be casanova of a best friend._

“Seriously Chanyeol hyung, this isn’t even your first time going on a date!” Sehun says not being able to take it anymore, tone obviously annoyed. He’s barely containing the urge to roll his eyes and just stays content with glaring at the taller from his side of the room. 

“But this is my first date with Baekhyun!” Chanyeol answers back, and if the clothes strewn all over the place isn’t any indication of how panicked he is, then his tone definitely does. “And please stop reminding me of those other times!!!” 

“Why? Can’t believe there was a time your world didn’t revolve around him?” 

“Ugh. Just stop Oh Sehun!” The older says before grabbing the first thing he can grab from his dresser and throws it at the other. And if there’s one good thing about being a seeker of their quidditch team, it’s that he can easily manage to dodge that fast approaching object - a hair brush, wow - from hitting his head. Sehun also manages to catch it with his hand and, to piss the other off more decides to play with it. 

“You still haven’t told me about your secret rendezvous, hyung.” Sehun teases more. “It’s been going on, what, for two years or more?” 

This time, it’s Chanyeol who proves himself as their team’s beater when the pillow lands exactly on Sehun’s face. 

\---

Jongdae laughs at a frowning Baekhyun because he can’t seem to choose which among his numerous designer clothes to use for his date with a certain giant. This sound didn’t escape the smaller though because the next moment Baekhyun was glaring at his best friend. 

“What are you laughing at?” Baekhyun asks in a faux authoritative voice, an attempt to hide his slowly reddening cheeks. _Why can’t he choose a bloody outfit, for Merlin’s sake._

“Oh, nothing. Just… you know…. You.” Jongdae laughs when a flying piece of shoe comes to his direction after saying that. It’s really fun riling up an already embarrassed Byun Baekhyun. 

“If you’re gonna be of no help, you can find your own way out, Kim Jongdae. I’m sure you at least know how to walk even if you don’t know how to shut up.” Instead of being scared at this threat, that normally would send freshmen scurrying away from this upperclassman, Jongdae just laughed a little bit louder. 

“Woah, woah, I thought you needed my help.” Baekhyun glares more at this. 

“I didn’t say I needed your help. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

Jongdae’s eyebrow shoots up, eyes meeting that of Baekhyun’s as a challenge. 

“F-fine…, okay…, I need a little bit of help.” Baekhyun gives up knowing that he’s already running late.

“Great!” Jongdae grins his famous cheshire grin and slowly gets up from his previous position. “Now where shall we start?” 

\---

Jongdae and Sehun stay by the doors of the castle while watching their two best friends fumble around each other. Each feeling a little bit proud of what they’ve done. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were able to meet up on their designated time, barely making it even because of their prior dilemmas before they took over but all is well. Jongdae and Sehun are the bestest best friends anyone could ever ask, really. 

“Doesn’t this feel like we’re seeing our child off for their first date?” Jongdae sighs dreamily, eyes still on the two slowly walking away from them. 

“It is their first date, hyung.” Sehun snickers. “But yes, it does. Chanyeol hyung was being such a child earlier it was so annoying.” 

“You don’t know how Baekhyun was earlier. I swear to Merlin those two deserve each other.” 

“Yes, they do. I mean look at them, earlier they were a couple of feet apart but now they’re already holding hands.” 

Jongdae nods, eyes closed and letting a proud mama moment consume him-

“And now they’re kissing.” 

Wait, what. 

“Yah, Park Chanyeol, no kissing my child on the first date!!!” 

 

A couple of feet away the two lovers are too busy being lost in each other’s eyes to notice a struggling Gryffindor trying to break away from Sehun’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> comments will be highly appreciated! thanks for reading!!


End file.
